


Sam Wilson vs the Ants

by whaleofa_time



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Especially to a man that shrinks, Gen, I don't even know how to describe this, Sam does not like losing, ant-man spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofa_time/pseuds/whaleofa_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think that ant is looking at me funny?"</p>
<p>Steve leans forward to flick the pest off the table. "It's an ant, Sam. Something that size can't really do that much harm to you."</p>
<p>"You have no idea, Cap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Wilson vs the Ants

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid. I don't know why I wrote it, or even decided to post it to be honest. Oh well.

Cap comes back to base just as Sam finishes the final touches on the new grass he had to put down following the fight with Scott the ‘Ant-Man.’ Sam doesn’t know what it says about either his ability to lie or Steve Rogers’s personality that Steve doesn’t even blink at the idea that Sam suddenly “felt the impulse to take up gardening.” Maybe it’s the fact that Sam doesn’t give Steve a chance to question further before asking about Steve’s latest search for Barnes.

“He leave you anymore messages anywhere?” Sam wonders, as they head back into the facility. The last time Sam went with Steve on the search, they had been greeted with a rampaged safehouse and a blood message on the largest wall of the living room that more or less told them to “go home.” Sam has followed Barnes’s eloquently put instructions while Steve keeps on trucking and doesn’t seemed too concerned with the instructions.

At least Sam has learned, by now, that Steve does like to challenge instructions, especially when Bucky Barnes is involved.

“No, but I think this might’ve been the closest behind him I’ve been,” Steve answers. “This house was closer to a town. I was told there that they spotted someone similar like two days ago.”

“So now it’s just wait for the next sign of activity?” Sam wonders.

Steve nods. “Yup. Stark said there’s something going down in San Francisco soon. Maybe he’s headed that way.” The Bucky conversation ends at that, when they pass by a lower level agent. “So anything else happen while I was gone? Besides your newfound hobby?” Steve’s eyebrows twitch and Sam can see the amusement at the idea.

“Go ahead and laugh it up,” Sam shrugs. “You have no idea how therapeutic it is.” He picks up his pace to head to his quarters, because he does not want to think about the stupid patch of grass any longer.

“If I had known you were interested in landscaping, I would’ve had you work on fixing up the patch of lawn that Thor scorched the last time he was here!” Steve calls.

Sam wishes the doors weren’t automatic, so he could slam one in response.

* * *

Sam manages to go two days without thinking about fuckin’ Ant-Man Scott (which seriously, he needs to figure out how to search people and get a better ID on that dude), when he finds Steve and Nat hunkered down in Steve’s office over numerous newspaper articles. All of the screens are playing various footage is reporting on the same event: a tech company that disintegrated in San Francisco.

“There’s a lot of weird reports, but nothing that would fit Barnes,” Nat points out. Sam notices she circles around something in one of her papers. “Unless he’s working for someone, which then doesn’t explain the trail he leaves you, he would’ve have access to any weapons that would do this kind of things.”

Sam looks at one screen just in time to see the graphic and grainy footage of a fancy looking building blowing up and then just flat out disappearing. The scrollbar on the screen keeps talking about things shrinking and growing. Sam bites down on his lip, as the next footage is what looks to be a life-sized Thomas the Tank Engine in a suburban neighborhood.

“Except one of the ID’d bodies from the helicopter crash has some suspicious previous ties, and you know how this works, the ship goes down but some rats get out,” Steve points out. “He could be hanging around.”

Sam looks at a different screen, which is a family being interviewed about the two men that appeared in their pool and then shrunk. Like Ant-Man. Like _Scott_.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?” Sam turns and realizes that Steve is looking at him.

“You ever been to San Francisco?”

Sam stares at the screen until it goes back to the channel’s anchor. “You know, I’ve been meaning to visit.”

* * *

The good thing about the search for Bucky Barnes is that Steve has come to the decision/realization that he might have better luck with bringing his best friend back if he goes alone. So on their first full day in San Fransisco, Steve goes on his search and Sam works on his own.

Sam meets up with a girl he found on the internet, who seemed to know a little more about this Ant-Man and the situation at Pym Tech than anyone else and was all too willing to meet up with a fellow fan of possible superheroes. While she is not the most helpful, she does promise to be on a lookout and pass along that he’s on the lookout as well.

It’s good enough and Sam goes sight-seeing for the rest of the day. He spends a little more time outside the home from Full House than he probably should.

* * *

The next day goes similarly. Steve covers as much ground as possible and checks some past HYDRA hideouts that Nat had sent the night before, and Sam sight-sees and looks up anytime he hears someone say the name ‘Scott.’ The night ends with Sam and Steve meeting up at a restaurant near their hotel for their last night.

They’re waiting for their food to arrive—a dish recommended by their waitress as world famous—when Sam notices something crawling up their table. It’s an ant and he tries to pay attention to Steve’s train of Bucky thoughts, but his eyes keep darting over to the ant. The ant seems to be fully aware of Sam’s presence. It all seems deliberate.

“Do you think that ant is looking at me funny?” Sam blurts out, pointing at the insect. He widens his eyes as he looks at Steve.

Steve laughs, and he leans forward to flick the pest off the table. “It’s an ant, Sam. Something that size can’t really do that much harm to you, you know?”

Sam leans back and tries to realize, but he notices movement on the floor. He tilts his head and he’s 90% sure that the same ant is now moving to a huddle of ants nearby. “You have no idea, Cap.”

* * *

Morning comes and Sam watches Steve check out of their hotel and get recognized by the desk worker, while he wonders if it’s possible to develop a complex regarding ants in his mid-thirties. He is about to man up and get over ants, when he hears something outside and his paranoia kicks in. He spins around, expecting to see a full on army of ants, but instead there’s just one guy.

One familiar guy in the familiar silver suit that managed to kick his ass while being the size of a bug.

“Cap, I’ll be outside,” Sam calls over his shoulder and walks through the sliding doors.

Scott’s face mask moves away and he grins. “Heard you were looking for me.” There’s a smugness to it that reminds Sam way too much of everyone he associates with these days.

Sam shrugs, trying to act as unimpressed as possible. “Did your ant army tell you that?”

“No, a friend of a friend,” Scott pauses, “of a friend.”

“Right. I heard about your little heist. I suppose I should congratulate you?”

“Thanks,” Scott grins.

“I didn’t say I actually am,” Sam smirks back. “But if you ever need a little assistance or go at it again, I happen to know a few superheroes, you know.”

Scott nods. “I’m not sure how good of an idea that is right now, but thanks.” Sam understands, as since Sokovia, things have been tense for the Avengers. It’s not in their best interests to get involved in anything that would cause destruction. “You too. If you ever need someone to deal with small spaces, I’m your guy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Ant-Man.”

Scott beams at the name and then presses a button on his glove and shrinks into his disappearance. Sam shakes his head, because that is definitely on his list of strangest things he’s encountered in the last two years. Behind him, the sliding doors open.

“Who was that?” Steve asks.

“Just a fan,” Sam replies. He turns and clasps Steve’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, man. I’m sure you’re like his second or third favorite superhero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm if for whatever reason you want to be friends after reading this, come at me [here!](http://sebbinstan.tumblr.com) I love making friends.


End file.
